


A Sailor and Her Little Demon

by Lydinya



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydinya/pseuds/Lydinya
Summary: A young single mother could never be Watanabe You! However, a college student with a tremendous amount of debt, a part time job working in a walrus costume, a full time job babysitting a literal demon child, and a huge crush on her co-worker could be.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	A Sailor and Her Little Demon

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked but here you go fellow YouRiko shippers. We gotta feed ourselves in this tough time. Sorry if it’s garbage but that’s kind of what you get when you read my stories lmao. Also, just know that anytime I write about You, she is automatically taller than her pairing. Even if it’s by like an inch, because it’s my fic and I do what I want.

“Okay, this time I’ll do it. I’ll ask her out. How bad can it be?”

“Mommy, are you done talking to yourself?”

You looked back at Yoshiko, the small four year old who was currently sitting in her backseat all buckled up, questioning the older girl. While the two girls weren’t related by blood, constantly caring for the young girl made Yoshiko believe that she was, in fact, You’s daughter. That and also since she was with her nearly 24/7 since her mother was always at work.

“Y-Yeah. I was just, never mind, let’s go, shall we?”

You got out of the car, quickly running to open Yoshiko’s door before she could get to it herself. The small girl would sometimes try to lock the doors on her days she really didn’t want to go to school and while it was funny the first time, being trapped outside her car for thirty minutes until the school officer had to come and convinced Yoshiko to open the door, definitely wasn’t the best day of You’s life. Her boss sure didn’t find the story highly assuming either.

You swung the door open before Yoshiko’s little fingers could reach the lock and immediately began to unbuckle her. As she went through their usual routine, You became curious of the child’s constant hateful attitude towards the preschool. With her hands still fiddling with the immensely difficult carseat, You decided to ask,

“So, Yoshiko-chan, why don’t you like school? Don’t you have friends you like to hangout with?”

Yoshiko looked at You with a scowl upon her face,

“It’s Yohane! And I told you, I don’t need friends. I’m a fallen angel! I am a lone wolf in this unstable world!”

You pulled Yoshiko out of the carseat as she continued flaring around in her rant,

“Wow, despite no one really watching you much, you have a big vocabulary for a kid.”

The small fallen angel giggled as she attempted to lower her voice an octave,

“An assistant has been helping me fill my knowledge of this human world.”

“Oh, you mean your little friend? What was her name again? Ah well, either way, she’s such a cutie! And apparently a good teacher too. You never listen to anyone.”

Yoshiko broke from her act, immediately screeching out,

“Zuramaru isn’t my friend! And I do listen!”

You laughed at the girl’s antics as she continued carrying her to class, keeping a firm grip on the young girl. 

Yoshiko was a troublemaker of a kid and would avoid school at all costs. If she was let to walk on her own, she would always bolt towards the car. Luckily, You was far more active than Yoshiko, so she couldn’t ever get far without being swiped right back into her arms. That, and a certain four-year old couldn’t ever make it more than two feet without tripping over her feet.

“Alrighty, my fallen angel, we’re here!”

You let the young girl down, mentally patting herself on the back for not having a single incident in their morning routine. She liked to think she was getting better at this “babysitting” stuff. Yoshiko looked around the classroom before looking towards the floor, scooting closer to You. This didn’t go unnoticed by the young future sailor.

“What’s the matter? Tummy ache?”

Yoshiko whispered out something but You couldn’t quite catch it. Lowering herself closer, You asked her question again only for a shy Yoshiko to answer,

“I-I don’t wanna be here today.”

You smiled sadly at her,

“You say that everyday, Yoshiko-chan.”

The fallen angel tugged on the bottom of You’s blue striped shirt, pulling her closer to whisper,

“Zuramaru isn’t here today. I won’t have anyone to play with.”

You looked around the classroom and noticed that the brown-haired girl was indeed missing. Feeling immensely bad, You had to think quickly. She could leave Yoshiko in school to possibly get more friends than her little bookworm pal, or she could skip school with the little demon. You thought of the rational thing to do but was interrupted when she saw tears forming in Yoshiko’s eyes.

‘Damnit.’

You picked up Yoshiko, quickly whispering in her ear,

“Okay, you can skip school with me today but don’t tell anyone and play along.”

You walked over to Yoshiko’s teacher and in her most convincing yet slightly nervous voice let out,

“Excuse me, ma’am, Yoshiko-chan can’t stay at school. She is sick and I’m leaving now, bye.”

Quickly turning away, You began speed walking out of the door before the teacher called out,

“Wait, ma’am!”

You turned around as she was already halfway out the door, still slightly posed to make a run for it,

“She’s already on the school campus, she has to be signed out by a guardian to leave.”

You looked at the young girl in her arms and as if on cue, Yoshiko started to cry,

“I-I don’t feel good, I wanna go home!”

With Yoshiko’s crying growing louder and louder, attracting more attention, You attempted to yell over her towards the teacher,

“How about we just pretend I was never here? She’s already feeling sick, do you really want to wait longer for me to contact her mom and have her drive all the way from work to pick her up?”

Yoshiko kept crying more and more before the teacher gave in,

“Fine, you can go but don’t do this again, okay? Make sure she is okay before she leaves the house. She could infect other children.”

You gave her signature salute but before she could turn she was quickly stopped by the teacher’s assistant at the door,

“Just so you know, Maru-chan will be back tomorrow, she just had a little dentist appointment.”

Yoshiko quickly lit up at the news as she stood straighter in You’s arms, quickly losing her “sick” act, 

“Are you sure?”

Pinching Yoshiko’s little cheeks, the assistant reassured her,

“Of course, she forgot to tell you before you were picked up yesterday and told me to tell you today.”

Yoshiko smiled widely as You quickly saluted the young assistant,

“Thank you so much! We should get going now for work, bye!”

You quickly thanked the girl before running out the door with her happy little demon in her hands.

—————

“Where are we going today, mommy?”

Yoshiko asked You as she noticed they were pulling into a parking lot. Looking out the window, she caught sight of the local aquarium. Quickly jumping up, Yoshiko asked aloud,

“You’re taking me to see the sharks?”

You laughed as she parked the car, looking back at the young girl in her rear view mirror,

“No, silly, I work here. Being your babysitter doesn’t pay these bills.”

Yoshiko’s shoulders fell.

“So then, what am I going to do?”

You stopped midway from unbuckling herself when she realized the problem, she hadn’t even asked her boss if Yoshiko could stay. Where would Yoshiko go if she couldn’t be with her? Also was it considered child labor making her work beside her?

You looked back at Yoshiko, who curiously watching her, before faking a quick smile,

“Uh, I don’t know. For now though, don’t worry about it, okay?”

———

“Please let her stay with me, sir! I don’t have anyone else to watch her! She’s my only child and I love her so much!“

You begged her boss with her hands together in prayer atop of her head. She left Yoshiko in the break room as she didn’t want her to hear You possibly getting chewed out for helping a preschooler skip school.

“You, I know she isn’t really your child so you can cut the act. Also I don’t know. You’re a good worker and all, but I don’t think there is anything a kid can do here...”

You jumped up, quickly saying anything to let her stay,

“Please? She can hand out balloons with me, or just look adorable! I think we have another costume around. I mean she won’t fit in it properly, but I can adjust it! Or she can just sit around right by me! Please?”

You’s boss looked at the girl as she was genuinely trying her hardest for this kid that wasn’t even hers. He had heard stories You had told of the little girl, but he didn’t expect You to actually care so much for her. Letting out a sigh, he figured it was the best thing to do, but also because with You going home it meant he was stuck in the Uchicchi uniform.

“Fine, but she better not be doing actual labor. I don’t want customers asking why we're making a child, whose mother isn’t even here, work.”

You broke out into a smile before quickly jumping to hug her boss, 

“Thank you so much sir, she’ll love it here!”

———

“Mommy, what is this?”

Yoshiko looked at the outfit You was handing out with excitement,

“Well Yoshiko-chan, if you want to hang out with me then you have to fit the part!”

Yoshiko pouted as she grabbed the large baggy costume. She wasn’t sure where her head fit nor how it was supposed to go on. The only thing she could make out was that it was a light green floppy bag-like material.

“I think we’re gonna have to make some minor adjustments.”

You said excitedly as she already had her miniature to-go sewing kit in her hands. This was going to be a long day for Yoshiko.

———

You, fully decked in her Uchicchi uniform, led Yoshiko out of the backroom with confidence. Since You was just about the only person who had the stamina to slave away in the costume all day, her boss gave her a special room to change in. In reality, that was code for the janitors closet, but it was spacious and private so You never complained. She loved her job and despite the costume being the most ridiculous thing she ever laid eyes on, she had later grown to love it. That kind of love didn’t quite reach the smaller girl however.

Yoshiko was embarrassed as she was led out into the public eye wearing a jellyfish outfit with even a matching hair cover for her bun. It was humongous and made noises anytime she even breathed but You reassured her hundreds of times that she looked “adorable”. She’s still having trouble believing it though.

As You was out in the open, she took a breath of fresh air.

This was the decided day. You was going to ask Riko out. 

You began her journey to Riko. While it was merely a couple feet away, the long awaited suspense made it feel so much longer. The grey-haired girl gripped Yoshiko’s hand a little tighter than usual for moral support as she came closer and closer to her destination.

Walking over towards the snack bar, You took note of how empty it looked. The cards were falling into place today. 

Leading Yoshiko over to the tanks of fishes right in front of the snack area where Riko worked, she got on one knee in front of the small girl and through her mask asked out,

“Yoshiko-chan, can you do me a favor today?”

Yoshiko, who was already distracted looking at the abundant sea creatures, mumbled out,

“Hmm?”

Perfect.

“I’m going to leave you right here by the fishies. Don’t talk to anyone and I’ll be right back. If you want me, I’ll be right over there by the snack bar. Give me five minutes, okay?”

Yoshiko just bopped her head up and down. Quickly patting the young girl’s bun, You was off.

Walking towards the cash register desk, You caught sight of Riko. She seemed to be fixing something under the counter but the top of her burgundy hair still popped out.

You stopped in the front of the counter, taking off her head mask. Placing the large face down, You slicked her messy hair back to face Riko with her most handsome look,

“Hey, Riko-chan, h-how is, uh, life?”

Smooth. Just smooth. 

Riko jumped up, as sudden noise caught her off guard, but quickly smiled when she saw it was just her favorite sailor. Standing up to face You, Riko slightly stretched before saying aloud,

“Oh, you know, pretty exciting. I love standing here all day.”

You awkwardly laughed at Riko’s joke, maybe a bit too hard as the red-haired girl looked worried,

“You, are you okay? Your face is really red. If you aren’t feeling well you should get out of the suit and head home.”

You tried to save herself quickly before Riko became too worried,

“N-No! I’m not sick, I just wanted to talk to you.”

The red-haired girl awkwardly smiled, looking around at anything but You as she wasn’t used to others being so blunt with her,

“Well, here we are, talking.”

You could feel an uncomfortable pause attempting to begin between the two and she knew Riko didn’t do well in silence. Her chances would be ruined if she didn’t get it out in this moment,

“Riko-chan, I need to ask you something!”

Now the red-haired girl looked intensely worried as You was always the calm and collected one of the two but the roles seemed reversed today, 

“Would you li-“

“Mommy, I’m thirsty.”

You and Riko’s heads shot towards the tiny Yoshiko tugging on You’s costume. 

‘Why now?’

You couldn’t help but repeat the question over and over in her head as the small girl kept tugging on her suit.

“Mommy?”

Riko repeated Yoshiko in confusion as she never knew You had a child. Granted she always talked about babysitting but never her own flesh and blood. Plus, she didn’t even look anything like her.

You quickly turned from Riko, crouching down to Yoshiko,

“Y-Yoshiko-chan, this isn’t the best timing.”

Yoshiko could sense You wasn’t in the mood to be interrupted, but the fallen angel couldn’t help herself. Walking around in a baggy costume was killing her.

“Sorry, I just want some water. It’s hot.”

You sighed at the dejected girl before standing up again,

“Okay, go sit down and I’ll grab you a water bottle with a snack.”

Yoshiko beamed in excitement before waving back at You as she skipped towards the chairs, not too far away from the two.

“Thank you, mommy!”

You turned back to Riko only to see the same look of confusion she had before she turned away,

“I didn’t know you were seeing someone, You-chan.”

“What? I-I’m not seeing anyone! I mean I wish to see someone but I’m not currently seeing anyone. Well, I mean, I can see but like, you get me?”

You sputtered out her words as she didn’t want Riko to get the wrong idea. Riko’s face formed an “O” shape as she came to another conclusion,

“So you’re a single mother? Wow, you’re quite the hard worker, You-chan. You don’t even look like you’ve ever had a kid.”

You couldn’t help but blush as this was not going where she wanted it to, plus, how would Riko know how she looks? She wears the Uchicchi outfit about 98% of the time she is working.

Forgetting the smaller details, You quickly attempted to clear the air,

“No, no, no. Riko-chan, hold on a second I think you’re getting the wrong idea. I’m not a mother, she’s not my child,”

You lowered her voice, breaking eye contact to stare at the ground, as she quickly added,

“And I’m still not seeing anyone, in case you’re curious.”

“Then, who’s the kid?”

You looked up towards Riko before peeking back at the fallen angel as she was swinging her feet back and forth from her chair while still looking at the fish. Quickly moving closer, she whispered close to Riko

“She’s the girl I tell you I babysit a lot. You know, the troublemaker.”

Riko’s cheeks slightly blushed at their proximity of each other,

“Oh?”

You continued on, close to Riko to ensure Yoshiko wouldn’t hear her, not that the red-haired girl mind at all,

“Yeah, I told her to stop calling me “mommy” but she still doesn’t. I’m just glad her real mother hasn’t heard her call me that yet. She would probably take her away to spend more time with her and stuff, but I don’t want to lose my time with the little rascal.”

You blushed at her explanation as it sounded so corny but Riko giggled at You’s sudden embarrassment before whispering back to her,

“Well, I find it admirable that she would look up to and cherish you so much, You-chan. And I’m glad the feeling is mutual between the two of you.”

You backed up to get a full look at Riko’s face to ensure she wasn’t lying,

“You do?”

“Yeah, shows you have a thing for kids.”

A smile couldn’t help but form on the future sailor’s lips.

“Yeah I guess I do,”

As You looked at the red-haired girl in front of her, it felt like the best moment. Riko was already impressed by her, now to reel it all in,

“Look, Riko-chan, I was trying to ask earlier if you would-“

“Mommy!”

The sailor sighed as it seemed Yoshiko knew the perfect time to interrupt. You looked at Riko dejected before faking a smile.

“Maybe next time? Can I get one of the caramel apple dippers and two water bottles? I'm kind of dying in this suit.”

You laughed off her final words and Riko giggled as You made sure to dramatically pant like a puppy. Riko pulled out the snacks for them both but before You could go digging in the depths of her costume, Riko raised her hand,

“No, it’s fine. Consider it on the house today.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

You didn’t want to attempt to find her money in her sticky suit but she’d do anything if it meant Riko wouldn’t get in trouble. She knew the red-haired girl didn’t do very well under pressure.

“No it’s fine, it’s just a snack. Plus, I like kids a lot too.”

Riko and You looked at one another, another amazing moment You mentally took note of, as they stood silently with matching smiles and blushing cheeks. However, You knew Yoshiko was probably dying of thirst by now. You grabbed her order.

“Thanks Riko-chan! Next time it’ll be on me!”

As You walked away towards Yoshiko, Riko couldn’t help but sigh, 

“Yeah, next time.”

————-

“Okay Yoshiko-chan, it’s resting time. I’m gonna leave you in the break room and I’ll be right back. If I come back crying, please don’t mind me.”

Yoshiko looked at You strangely as the older girl awkwardly walked out of the room with her face beet red and nervous as ever. The small girl was curious why the You would be sad over anything.

You closed the break room door slowly in an attempt to stall her time. With the door finally clicking shut, she turned her back towards it, letting out a deep breath. She promised herself she was going to ask Riko out today. Sure there was a minor set back but now was perfect. It was break time and the red-haired girl always had her usual egg sandwiches while studying for her classes by the sea otters. It was always quiet and dimly lit, the perfect confession setting.

You took her first step towards her destination in mind before doubt hit her confidence. 

‘Of course, I might get denied and possibly have to live in shame knowing that I have to work with Riko for a while and see her while she knows deep down I still have feelings for her, which then creates an awkward tension between the two of us until one of us quits and then we won’t ever have the same bond as we do now ever again.’

With such negative thoughts going through her head, You retracted her step before spinning on her heels. She reopened the door to Yoshiko, still in the same position of confusion.

“Haha, okay I lied, I’m not going anywhere. Let’s watch TV until break time is over.”

With You walking over to sit by Yoshiko, the young girl couldn’t help but ask,

“Mommy, what’s wrong? Do you have a tummy ache?”

You laughed at the girl’s question, she did seem pretty tense the more she thought about it,

“I guess I do. Kind of like the nervous tummy ache. You know, like when you want to do something new but you’re scared.”

Yoshiko nodded her head in understandment.

“Zuramaru told me that’s something that happens a lot to her. I guess it’s why she only really hangs out with me and the library.”

Yoshiko continued on, questioning You,

“What are you scared of?”

Leaning back in her chair, You smiled at the ceiling as her name rolled off her lips,

“Riko-chan. She was the girl working at the cash register. Red long hair? Gave us snacks? I want to go on a da- I mean- hang out with her, but I’m afraid to ask.”

“Oh her? Yeah she’s pretty.”

Yoshiko said aloud as You giggled, kids don’t really have a filter.

“The prettiest girl I’ve ever seen, besides my little demon Yoshiko-chan!”

You pinched Yoshiko’s cheeks as the fallen angel screeched out,

“It’s Yohane!“

You laughed at a Yoshiko as this was just their thing they always did. A little teasing here and there but deep down You loved Yoshiko’s fallen angel persona. She was in fact the one who designed and created each one of Yoshiko’s outfits, of course with their current deal that she also has to wear a sailor outfit with her when they go out on her boat. As long as she had a big imagination, You would do anything to help. However, in a moment like this, it felt like You needed help more than Yoshiko.

“Mommy, are you not friends with Riko?”

“What? Of course I am.”

“Well if you’re friends with her then just ask her to play. I ask Zuramaru to play all the time and she’s happy when I do that.”

You smiled at the girl’s simple mind,

“It’s a bit more complicated than that.”

“No it’s not. You’re complicated.”

You shut her mouth as Yoshiko’s words stunned her. At times like these she definitely wished she went back to days when she was Yoshiko’s age and this wasn’t such a complicated feat. Maybe one day she would understand.

“Wow, okay thanks for that.”

Both girls sat in silence from that riveting conversation, just watching the old static TV before You’s boss walked in,

“You, perfect that I see you here, a couple of families just came in. Go out there and give them your charm! But don’t bring the kid, they might think we’re forcing her to work.”

You sat up from her seat, slightly upset that she couldn’t even enjoy her break to the fullest,

“But, wait, where am I supposed to leave her? I don’t feel comfortable leaving her in here by herself.”

Her boss, who was already halfway out the door shouted over his shoulder,

“I don’t know. I’m sure there is someone working out on the floor now that’ll help.”

You’s heart dropped, only one person was out on the floor on a slow Tuesday like today. The girl she just couldn’t get a simple question out to. Riko loved picking the slow days since it wasn’t as exciting as weekends. The only reason the two girls schedules lined up so much was because You needed the extra money and since no one was willing to put on her costume, it led her to spending so much time with Riko. Unfortunately, so much time that You had even fallen for her before she knew it.

Letting out a sign, You had already mentally settled it. As much as she didn’t want to have to face Riko after that awkward encounter, it had to be done. For the sake of Yoshiko.

Picking up Yoshiko from her chair, You began to head out to the back to change. While carrying the small child in one hand she yelled to her boss, who was barely within earshot,

“Fine, I’ll be out, but this better mean I can leave early, boss!”

“That’s not a deal!”

——-

Changed into her uniform, You held onto Yoshiko’s hand, who was out of her jellyfish costume for good. She refused to put it back on no matter what once the costume had come off. That only led to a bit of struggling but ultimately Yoshiko going out in her normal clothes.

As You approached the counter, she searched for the burgundy beauty. And as always, she stood poised by her register, head tilted to watch the clock, waiting to go home at 3:45 on the dot.

Before getting closer, You stopped to talk with Yoshiko, quickly taking off her Uchicchi mask,

“Okay Yoshiko-chan, I’m going to leave you with Riko-“

“Why?”

“Because I have to entertain these families. Now, please, I beg of you with all of my heart, do not tell Riko-chan anything of what we talked about earlier. Okay?”

Yoshiko tilted her head in confusion,

“So you don’t think she’s pretty anymore?”

You blushed at Yoshiko’s comment before quickly retaliating,

“What? No no! I think she’s beautiful but she can’t know that.”

“Why not?”

Yoshiko pressed further but You knew she didn’t have a lot of time before her boss noticed she wasn’t working,

“Because she might think I’m weird! Look just don’t say anything and I’ll take you for ice cream after today? Okay?”

Yoshiko jumped in excitement. You hadn’t taken the fallen angel out for ice cream in so long since she had become more busy with her studies, Yoshiko knew she couldn’t let this opportunity pass.

“Okay! You got it!”

“You have to yousoro on it.”

You smirked at Yoshiko as the young girl gave her proudest salute before belting out,

“Yousoro!”

You smiled at the girl, sometimes it was like she was her own kid. Getting up from her position, You walked towards Riko, nervously holding onto Yoshiko’s tiny hand.

Approaching the slightly dazed Riko, You held her breath before asking aloud,

“Riko-chan? Hey. Umm can I ask a favor?”

Hearing the young sailor, Riko turned towards You. It was as if she were a goddess, with her red hair gently sweeping over her shoulder as the light shined so perfect from behind her. Letting a mere mortal like You to see this was surely the luckiest day of her life, then again every moment with her already was. However, You had to focus on the situation at hand, or rather in her hand, but she barely could as Riko asked,

“Of course, what’s the favor?”

You, quickly bringing herself back to reality, picked up Yoshiko as if she were a cat to present her to Riko,

“Can you look after Yoshiko-chan for me? She won’t cause any trouble I swear! It’s just until these couple families are gone and then I’m going to be taking her hom-”

“I thought I was going to get ice cream?”

Yoshiko interrupted You, earning a quick stern from You, 

“Okay, ice cream, then home. But please, Riko-chan?”

Riko nervously looked between the two. They both silently begged her with their puppy eyes but she had to think rationally,

“I don’t know You, I like kids but I don’t think I am very exciting-”

You quickly interrupted while placing Yoshiko down on the counter,

“There’s no way! You’re the best at, like, everything and I think you’re really exciting to be around!”

You blushed at her words before quickly trying to go back to the subject,

“A-And like I said, she won’t cause any trouble. She’s a good kid, right Yoshiko-chan?”

“Yes, I am.”

Yoshiko said with a tiny salute as well as a straight face to give her yousoro honor. You smiled as the blue-haired looked like she was totally her daughter in that moment,

“There you go!”

You said with her hands stretched out as if she were presenting Yoshiko as a small prize before continuing on,

“Please Riko-chan, I don’t want to leave her bored in the break room all day. She will just sit right here and watch the fishes from afar.”

Riko was highly tempted to say no but at the way You was asking, she couldn’t help herself. Sighing out,

“Fine. But you owe me.“

“Deal! Thank you!!”

You took off like a bullet before the red-haired girl could change her mind. With both of them alone, Riko looked towards Yoshiko with nervousness on her face as the young girl just blankly stared ahead, slightly waving at You and she waved them goodbye right back.

This was going to be an eventful Tuesday.

————-

“My mommy is cool, huh?” 

Riko was interrupted from her thoughts with Yoshiko’s sudden conversation striker. She hadn’t spoken since You left an hour ago and honestly, Riko wasn’t sure how to talk to kids so she endured the awkward silence.

“Oh, uh, yeah. You-chan is cool.”

Yoshiko smiled to herself before leaning back with her hands going behind her head to relax,

“You know, she’s getting me ice-cream afterwards?”

Riko giggled at the girl’s suave attitude, as if ice-cream were the best thing in the world. Then again, with You it probably was.

“Oh, really? Do you like ice-cream?”

Yoshiko turned to Riko, as if she were asking a ridiculous question,

“Of course I do! I like it better with mommy though. She lets me add everything I want, even when the lady tells us it will cost more!”

Riko admired the girl’s love for You, it seemed they definitely had that in common.

“Yeah, anything with You-chan is always better.”

Riko wasn’t too sure how to carry the conversation past that so she let it drop, however Yoshiko had different plans.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Riko, feeling slightly panicked at the sudden question, looked where You was. The grey-haired girl was still handing out balloons to random children around. Riko too wasn’t sure she could handle keeping a secret for a kid, they tended to be strange and gross but the young girl didn’t look too odd.

“Uh, yes?” 

“She’s not really my mommy.”

Riko breathed a sigh of relief, clasping her hand over her heart as if to calm it down. Good to know she wasn’t getting any weird facts today that she would have to later retell You. However, with Riko now knowing that Yoshiko knew of You’s place in her life, it left her curious,

“Oh, then why do you call her that?”

Yoshiko looked over at You, watching her take pictures with the other children surrounding her in her costume,

“Zuramaru told me a mommy is someone who loves you a lot and spends time with you. I don’t see my real mommy a lot but I see You everyday. She helps me with everything I can’t do and she never gets tired of me. Even when I lock the car.”

Riko stifled her giggle as she recalled that day that You came in late and told the story to her as they were on break. You was so upset but after some shared egg sandwiches, it didn’t take long before she was back to laughing and smiling again, just the way Riko liked it.

Riko thought about their conversation that day and even ones before then as she rested her head on her hand, looking at You. She couldn’t help but stare at the girl. Of course, she wouldn’t ever let You catch her. Anytime the young future sailor would even turn partially, Riko would look away. Yet she just couldn’t help herself when her eyes would travel back to her every few minutes. 

It wasn’t Riko’s fault that there was this beautiful girl who had so much life to her that, she couldn’t help herself from gravitating towards her. When the red-haired girl started working at the aquarium, she had initially just done it to get some extra money for herself and for her classes, but after meeting You, she couldn’t help but look forward to their shared days. Of course, she wasn’t always with her, that led to many times of counting down the minutes to when she could leave her boring position.

Something about that spunky grey-haired girl with a smile too bright for this world kept grabbing her attention. Every new thing she learned about You, Riko cherished. You, like her, were in the same boat. They were only at their jobs for extra money before they continued on with their own separate lives. You, studying marine engineering to be with her father out on the sea, and Riko, studying music to write symphonies for amazing artists. Their lives didn’t exactly cross paths and Riko knew that but that never stopped her heart from yearning for the girl. She would wait forever for her, yet she just couldn’t ever get the words out to tell You that.

Riko sighed aloud as she was brought back to her depressing reality rather than her daydream future together with You. As she looked over at the fallen angel, slightly jealous that she was going to be hanging out with You for the rest of the day, her heart dropped.

Yoshiko was missing.

Riko immediately shot up from her slouched position as her eyes darted all around the snack area. Luckily, Yoshiko’s bun wasn’t hard to catch as she found her fairly quickly but she wasn’t alone. She was chatting with a small brown-haired girl that looked all too familiar with Riko. 

Quickly running towards Yoshiko to get to her before You realized that Riko let her out of her sight, the older girl quickly opened the door separating herself and the not so many customers around.

“And that, Zuramaru, is why I am here and not at school.”

“Zura.”

Riko ran up to the small children chatting away, as if they weren’t both missing from their guardians in a random open area.

“Yoshiko-chan! Why did you leave? And where is this child’s parents?”

Riko couldn’t help her voice from sounding panicked as she approached the two toddlers.

Yoshiko turned to see the older girl with messy hair and a worried look but the fallen angel just casually said aloud,

“Oh, I saw Zuramaru here and I wanted to say hi.”

Riko looked at Hanamaru as the little girl, with bread currently stuffed in her mouth, waved at her. 

“Grandma is sitting down, zura.”

The red-haired girl followed Hanamaru’s tiny finger as it led to an older woman who waved at the group of girls. Riko couldn’t help but notice her from somewhere as well. But it wasn’t what was important at the moment. 

Riko glanced back at You to ensure she was still distracted before grabbing Yoshiko’s hand,

“That is great you found a friend and all, Yoshiko, but we have to go. It was nice seeing you, um, Zuramaru?”

Riko quickly said aloud as she took Yoshiko back.

As they began to walk away however, Hanamaru quickly said aloud,

“Wait! I have something for you, zura.”

Riko, pausing for a quick moment, turned to see Hanamaru giving Yoshiko an extra bread from her pocket.

‘How much bread did this girl have?’

Riko didn’t sweat the details as she knew staying out was sure enough to get her noticed by You. The red-haired girl began walking away after silently thanking Hanamaru. Yoshiko, who was slightly pulling back from Riko, as to spend just a bit more time with her friend, waved back at Hanamaru while saying,

“Bye, Zuramaru. I’ll see you at school tomorrow!”

Hanamaru watched the two leave as she waved a tiny hand that wasn’t currently holding her bread to her mouth before setting off, back to her grandmother.

Getting back to her spot at the register, Riko propped Yoshiko back on the counter in her previous sitting position before letting out a sigh of relief. That could’ve been bad if she had lost Yoshiko, what would You have thought of her then? 

Riko shook her head as to get that idea out. 

“Riko-chan? What are you doing?”

Riko stopped shaking her head to look up and see You. The red-haired girl blushed as she realized she probably looked like a wet dog trying to dry off. Straightening herself upwards, Riko question You right back, 

“You-chan, aren’t you supposed to be out there?”

You laughed and despite it being muffled by the costume, Riko could picture how nice You’s smile probably looked.

Wow, she was in deep.

“Well, technically, my shift just ended now, but I just wanted to check on how you two were doing real quick before I headed out. Did my little Yoshiko-chan cause any trouble?”

Riko glanced back at Yoshiko who seemed to be fairly distracted making funny faces at Hanamaru from afar. Before Riko knew it, a lie slipped out of her mouth,

“Oh no, it’s fine. She was a good kid. She just stayed put the entire time.”

You looked at Yoshiko confused as the small girl wasn’t really ever one to stay put without escaping somewhere new,

“Eh, really now? Yoshiko-chan is that true?”

Yoshiko was brought back to reality as she heard You question her but rather than asking, she just simply smiled her toothy smile before giving a thumbs up, as if she were backing up Riko’s statement. While You didn’t always trust Yoshiko she did trust Riko.

“Oh, okay. Well I’m going to get changed out of this really quick. I’ll be out in five minutes top!”

You gave a salute before she ran back to the changing room with the small squeaks of her costume following behind her. Riko felt as if her face was burning alive from getting away with that little lie and while she would like to forget about it entirely, things still needed to be said with Yoshiko. 

While Riko knew that she was just here to watch Yoshiko, she should at least let Yoshiko know that it’s not good to run away without notifying anyone as that was extremely dangerous.

“Yoshiko-chan, we need to talk.”

Yoshiko, already not liking the tone in which Riko was talking, already knew it wasn’t going to be a good talk.

“Oh? Okay.”

Riko wasn’t really sure how to reprimand kids, since they don’t entirely know what is good and bad, but if she didn’t do this now it could become a habit and be much worse in the future,

“So, I lied to You-chan about what happened, you know, with you running away from me to talk with your friend. Do you know why?”

Yoshiko questionly looked at Riko, tilting her head slightly,

“Not really.”

“It’s because it’s bad to run away, you know what right?”

Riko tried with her simple lecture technique, however, Yoshiko wasn’t entirely understanding the issue,

“Why? I was just going to see Zuramaru.”

“Yeah but what if someone had taken you.”

“Taken me where?”

Riko wanted to bang her head against the wall, Had You not taught her “stranger danger”?

“I don’t know, just, taken you.”

“That doesn’t sound that bad.”

Taking a quick breath, Riko composed herself as she really didn’t expect this conversation to just be, well, like this.

“Yoshiko-chan, please. Just don’t do that again okay.”

Riko didn’t want to keep having this conversation as she was afraid You would pop out at any moment yet something ticked in Yoshiko,

“Why does it matter if I run off? No one watches me anyway.”

Riko, who was already staring at the door to the break lounge, was taken off guard at the young girl’s statement. She looked back at Yoshiko before saying aloud,

“Yoshiko-chan, you just can’t do that, okay? It’s bad if you run away from the person taking care of you.”

“You aren’t my mom. You can’t tell me what to do.”

By now Yoshiko’s voice raised louder by the word. Riko began to panic as this was not where this conversation was supposed to go,

“Yoshiko-chan, I know I’m not your mom but stil-”

“So if you aren’t my mom then why do you care?”

Riko glanced back, as she saw movement coming from the workers room. You was casually walking out with her things in her backpack and a smile upon her face.

‘Oh god, this can’t be happening right now.’

Riko placed her hands in front of Yoshiko, as to calm her down, before whispering out,

“Okay, okay. Calm down, Yoshiko-chan. People besides your mom can care about you. Please calm down though, You-chan is right there-”

Yoshiko was not listening to Riko’s words however,

“No! I am Yohane! I watch after myself! No one cares about what I do, no one watches me anyways!”

You could hear Yoshiko begin to yell but rather than her usual squeals of anger, You could tell, she was genuinely upset. Taking off, You began to run towards the two.

With the sailor getting closer, she noticed how Riko looked distressed with the entire situation as her face was bright red. She just didn’t know how to control the situation anymore. That was enough for You.

Stepping between the two, You put her foot down, staring down Yoshiko with a stern look, quieting the young girl almost instantly.

“Yoshiko, that’s enough.”

Yoshiko looked defeated as she tried to get out her words,

“But, mommy, she’s not my mommy. She can’t tell me what to do!”

You’s voice dropped an octave as she presented herself seriously before Yoshiko,

“Yoshiko, I said that’s enough. I understand you’re upset but you’re making Riko uncomfortable. Get your things and wait for me by the gate. We’ll talk in the car.”

Yoshiko looked down at her feet before jumping off the counter. She knew there was no winning against You, not that she would’ve put up much of a fight but with You being one of her few friends, she didn’t want to risk an argument. Grabbing her bread gift, she started walking. You watched until she was sitting by the front of the gate before turning to Riko. You quickly bowed in apology as her face burned of embarrassment from the entire situation Riko had just witnessed.

“I’m so sorry, Riko. She rarely ever gets like this, especially with others she just met. I really didn’t mean for all of this to happen.”

You continued looking down at her feet as she quickly let out an apology to Riko, the red-haired girl however was still shocked from You’s sudden behavior change, she had never seen her be so serious. It was, well in simple terms, hot.

“T-That’s fine, You. I know she means well. I guess she just got frustrated with me trying to reprimand her for something when I just met her today. I shouldn’t have pushed it,”

Riko looked down at her shaky hands, she didn’t want You to see her like this. She hates confrontation. She couldn’t help her face from burning as her tears began forming. This was not how she imagined her day ending.

You immediately noticed Riko’s fallen demeanor. She wasn’t too sure what to do as, of course, they were friends, but what was considered over-stepping boundaries when one of them was crying? She could just pretend it wasn’t a big deal and just laugh off this awkward situation but You couldn’t leave the poor girl in her glum mood.

Stepping forward, despite being slightly sweaty from her costume, You wrapped her arms around Riko’s waist, resting her head right by hers. It didn’t take long for Riko to nuzzle her face into You’s neck, resting her arms around You’s shoulders. The situation wasn’t ideal but the two girls couldn’t help but bask in their closeness of one another.

Riko was the first to step back however, her hand trailed from You’s shoulders down, definitely making sure to graze her muscle, before tightening her grip slightly on their now joined hands. She finally looked up to the grey-haired girl,

“Don’t punish her, she’s just a kid.”

You looked at their holding hands, temporarily forgetting what was even going on,

“What? Oh! No, I wouldn’t do that. I’m going to have a talk with her. She knows not to raise her voice at strangers.”

Riko’s heart felt a slight twinge, she was indeed, just a stranger to someone so big in You’s life,

You, as much as she wanted to stay for a bit longer, began her leave first. She needed to get going if she wanted Yoshiko to make it home on time. Not that her mother would actually be there, forcing You to stay longer with the girl, not that she minded.

“Wait, You-chan!”

Riko slightly raised her voice, as if You were far away but in reality, You had only taken a single step back as they were still touching fingertips. You questionly looked at her,

“Yoshiko-chan was really excited to get ice-cream with you. I think you should still give that to her.”

You smiled as she couldn’t help herself from feeling giddy that Riko actually cared about Yoshiko being happy, even after what had happened with them. Saluting the girl, You whispered to her,

“The plan was I was going to talk to her over ice-cream. That way she cools off, literally.”

You winked at her bad pun as Riko laughed. The red-haired girl knew it was time for You’s departure, yet she couldn’t help her words from slipping out,

“You’d make a great mom someday, You-chan.”

You’s heart stopped, she had heard it many times from just about everyone who saw her care for Yoshiko but nothing felt better than when it came from a certain red-haired girl’s lips. Now, You couldn’t help her own words from spilling out,

“Riko-chan, what are you doing this weekend?”

Riko’s eyes grew large as she didn’t expect that sudden change of topic,

“Um, I don’t believe I’m doing anything, why do you ask?”

You smiled widely as she finally found her moment to do what’s been yearning to for months now,

“Then would you, Riko-chan, like to see the cherry blossoms in the park? With me? This Saturday? As a date?”

You was sure to get out every detail as she didn’t want Riko to question any part of You’s sentence. Riko, however, stood there, still shocked, from the second question. Was this actually happening? Did she die and this was her finally going to heaven? Before You could even think about taking back her question though, Riko shouted out,

“Yes! I-I’d love to!”

Riko cleared her throat as You giggled at her slight outburst. You did love that side of Riko, even if she didn’t show it too often.

“I’ll happily accept your offer, You-chan, however I have one request.”

You questionably hummed awaiting as whatever it was Riko wanted, You would do,

“Bring along Yoshiko-chan. I’ll bring along my neighbor, as it seems they’re already best friends.”

You was excited at the idea but could help but question Riko,

“Sure, I’ll bring along Yoshiko-chan! But, what do you mean they’re friends? Yoshiko-chan only has her friend, Zuramaru. I don’t think she would know a, Hanamaru.”

Riko laughed as it seemed You hadn’t pieced together the pieces, then again, neither did she until now,

“Well, turns out Yoshiko-chan just calls Hanamaru, Zuramaru. Can’t seem to know why though.”

Riko questionably looked up at the sky while tapping her chin before giggling out loud, You joining in with her. Riko knew extremely well of her young neighbors' vocal tics during the few times she had visited their temple while You had heard her speak from time to time when she had dropped Yoshiko off at school.

The two girls couldn’t help the smiles on their faces even after Riko’s small joke had passed, it was exciting knowing that there was going to be more of these moments with just the two of them in their future,

“So, I’ll see you Saturday?”

You question as Riko happily replied back,

“I can’t wait.”

\--------------------------------------

“Zuramaru, watch me climb this slide!”

“Zura!”

The two toddlers played in the open park as Riko watched them. You had gone off to grab some water bottles for when they would finally get tired, leaving Riko to watch them. It didn’t take a lot of convincing on Riko’s part to get Hanamaru away from her grandparents as they figured she needed to go outside more, rather than stay in the temple all day. While Yoshiko was the first one out the door when her best friend’s names fell from You’s lips.

Riko smiled at the two children as Yoshiko seemed to be shouting something at the top of the slide while Hanamaru watched in awe. Thinking back on it, Riko was so glad for that not-so boring Tuesday to bring her here. This was much more fun than studying her days away, daydreaming of better times.

Riko was broken from her thoughts as a slight touch fell upon her head. Looking up, she saw You holding a fallen cherry blossom. She circled the bench to sit beside Riko before handing the girl the small bud,

“A pretty flower for a pretty girl.”

You smiled after her words, hoping the cheesiness wouldn’t be too much. Riko enjoyed it though as she took the flower from her hands, mentally making sure to hold onto it for when she got back home. Sure this was their first date but Riko already knew, there were going to be many more down the road so why not keep her first memory?

“You know You-chan, I should be the one giving you this.”

You leaned closer to the red-haired girl, rest her hand behind Riko while whispering out,

“Well, you can give me something else instead.”

Riko already knew what You was asking for, as if her blushing cheeks and glances towards her lips didn’t already give her away. Riko quickly peeked at the children, as to make sure they were distracted, before leaning into You. Closing the distance between them, the two girls couldn’t help but smile into their first kiss.

Riko couldn’t describe what was happening in that moment, as it seemed everything besides the girl in front of her was a blur.

As they seperated, Riko rested her head on You’s shoulder. She couldn’t let the grey-haired girl see just how red her face was or she would never be able to live that down.

Just like the cherry blossoms, Riko couldn’t help herself as she fell. However, she didn’t mind so much when she knew her favorite sailor would always be there to catch her.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This is the most I’ve ever written for any of my stories. I initially wanted my next YouRiko to be a multi chapter story but I couldn’t fit it in my schedule ;-;,, maybe next time. Also I wanted to see how much my writing has changed since my first story and I think I maybe, possibly, hopefully, improved a bit lmao. Anyways, thanks @DarkSoul1800 for your grammar check! Yousoro (๑>◡╹)ゞ !


End file.
